


If only I had been there

by KisaragiMarru



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, M/M, hints of Koumyou/Ukoku, no beta we die like Koumyou, what do ppl tag these days, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaragiMarru/pseuds/KisaragiMarru
Summary: ‘I leave the rest to you, Genjou Sanzo,’ Koumyou smiled as he spoke his last words to Kouryuu. Ah… How he wished to watch him grow up, and one day share a cup of sake with him…Blood splattered onto the floorboards.
Relationships: Koumyou Sanzo/Ni Jianyi | Ukoku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	If only I had been there

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how uploading a fic on Ao3 works, but here goes.

* * *

‘I leave the rest to you, Genjou Sanzo,’ Koumyou smiled as he spoke his last words to Kouryuu. Ah… How he wished to watch him grow up, and one day share a cup of sake with him…

Blood splattered onto the floorboards.

‘Hey hey, I can’t have you dying on me anytime soon, Koumyou.’ drawled out a familiar sounding voice as Koumyou looks up. A scruffy haired man garbed in the same robes as him stood right in front of him.

‘Ukoku…?’ Koumyou looked up at him, bewildered. What was he doing here?

A sigh came out from Ukoku as he ruffled his hair. That ditsy monk must be more out of it than he thought.

‘I’ll take care of it, Koumyou.’ His drawl betrayed no more emotion than his words as he turned back to look at the trash- demons who remained.

They were frozen shocked with the appearance of a new priest who took down their own so quickly.

‘Kill them!’ One of them who gained back his bearings shouted, rushing forward as the rest followed his lead.

All of them were slaughtered with brutal efficiency, Ukoku is good with chantless mantras afterall. The scent of blood filled the air.

The noise of the screaming demons woke up the other monks living in Kinzan Temple, and soon, they arrived to the sight of a bloodstained Ukoku Sanzo, an injured Koumyou Sanzo, and a paralysed Kouryuu.

In the morning, Ukoku lounged about in Koumyou’s room as said man was on bedrest from the injuries he sustained.

‘I mean what I said, Koumyou.’ Ukoku stared at him right in the eyes. ‘It’d be a bother if you died anytime soon.’

‘Thank you, Ukoku.’ Koumyou smiled, and as if he just remembered something, he beams. ‘Long time no see, Ukoku!’

He bursts out laughing at the randomness of the man on bedrest. ‘Never change, Koumyou. Never change.’

‘Guess I’m here to stay for now.’ He hums to himself as he laid on his back, arms coming behind his head.

* * *

Ni Jian Yi awoke, pressing his palm against his face as muffles a snort. It comes out sounding more like a sob, but there is no one calling him out on it.

‘If you do not hold the things dear close to you, you’ll lose them someday.’ That was what he told Kougaiji. Ni Jian Yi huffed out a watery laugh at himself as he lit up a cigarette. Back then, if only...

A world without Koumyou is truly boring. He wants to hear his voice again… But there is no use crying over spilt milk, he still has work to be done. The experiments for Gyumaoh’s resurrection aren’t going to finish on their own after all.

**Author's Note:**

> And so, I tried my hand at typing a Saiyuki fic. My first Saiyuki fic wasn't supposed to be angst, but I couldn't stop myself. The fix-it started to flow into angst. ○|￣|＿


End file.
